Los que apuestan por el fuego
by Rebeliz777
Summary: Descubrirse a uno mismo es una de las cosas más difíciles en la vida, más aún cuando todo lo que pretendiste ser una vez se desvanece ante la llegada de algo inesperado. Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

**Los que apuestan por el fuego**

Aún puedo ver estrellas detrás de mis parpados cerrados, aunque mis piernas todavía no responden y el aliento aun me falta. Un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo al imaginarme sus dedos rozando mi piel y sus palmas quemándome el alma.

Ha sido maravilloso, extraño pero increíble. No puedo pensar en una palabra que me ayude a describir como me siento. Las palabras no harían justicia a lo que _ella_ me ha hecho sentir por primera vez.

Todavía puedo sentir sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, besando cada rincón, probando todos los sabores que poseo. Me estremece pensar en ello y sé que nunca me voy a olvidar de esta noche.

"Ahora entiendo porque las chicas experimentan cuando están en la Universidad" sonrío, sonrojándome porque en realidad me ha gustado y mucho.

"Y a mí me alegra mucho que lo hagan" la miro y sus oscuros ojos negros me clavan la mirada. Su postura es tan natural, como si verse como una diosa sexual es cosa de todos los días.

Bueno, para ella talvez lo es.

Me sonríe pícaramente y una sensación inexplicable me baja por la garganta. Se ve tan hermosa, es casi intocable y siento como si hubiéramos creado una conexión más profunda entre las dos entre estas mismas sabanas.

"Fue muy divertido, y siempre me he preguntado cómo sería estar con una mujer" le confieso, su sonrisa permanece en sus labios mientras me escucha. No puedo ignorar la expresión orgullosa de su rostro pero bueno, con sus habilidades tiene todo el derecho de mostrarse de esa manera.

"Pero no estoy segura," admito con un poco de miedo "creo que para mí fue cosa de una sola vez" su mirada me hace sonreír y por un momento pienso que me va a soltar una línea astuta que me hará sentir muy incómoda, pero me devuelve la sonrisa y vira los ojos de manera juguetona.

"No te preocupes por nada que no me voy a aparecer en tu casa a proponerte una relación de un momento a otro."

Me río en vez de pensar en sus palabras, pues no quiero romper el hechizo, todavía no.

"Y, que pasa ahora?" le pregunto ya que el protocolo para esta clase de situaciones no me lo sé. La mirada en sus ojos me entretiene y me confunde a la vez.

"Podrías ser la primera en salir" sugiere mientras que intento enfocarme en algo que no sean sus labios moviéndose, o el color de su piel mientras brilla bajo la suave luz de la habitación. Talvez debería dejar de intentar remover la sabana que cubre su hermoso cuerpo con el poder de mi mente.

"O podríamos hacer de esto una cosa de dos veces."

De inmediato busco su mirada traviesa y seductora. Tiemblo con tan solo pensar en repetirlo y en un instante asiento la botella de agua en el velador y me abalanzo sobre ella.

Santana ríe cuando la sabana que estaba cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo resbala descubriendo cada centímetro de mi piel en llamas, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de ubicarme sobre ella, sus manos me detienen y ponen un alto a mi salvaje intento de descubrir.

De pronto las dos estamos arrodilladas en el centro del colchón. Su mirada clavada en mis ojos y sus manos en mis brazos quemándome viva.

Nunca había sentido el deseo así de esta manera, como si la necesitara, como si con solo un suave roce fuera suficiente para satisfacerme. Necesito sus manos en mí como mis pulmones necesitan aire en este momento.

"Es que piensas, Quinn?" su voz es suave y lenta, un poco ronca y muy sexy. Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando sus dedos pulgares empiezan a acariciar mis brazos. Casi la puedo ver riendo al observar mi reacción pero mantengo los ojos cerrados.

"Solo…" sus labios golpean los míos de una manera agresiva, salvaje y el aliento sale volando de mi cuerpo.

No puedo respirar, no puedo ver, no me puedo mover, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus labios y sus manos apretando mi cintura.

Siento su cuerpo pegado al mío y de nuevo esa sensación de necesidad me invade de una manera inexplicable. Envuelvo mis brazos sobre sus hombros y empiezo a besarla tan fuerte y apasionadamente como puedo.

Me recuesta en la cama con cierta suavidad que aún hallo rara en ella pero que sin embargo no puedo evitar que me encante. Sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi cuerpo, al igual que sus labios mientras que yo tiemblo y me esfuerzo por concentrarme, por sentir, por archivar en mi memoria cada roce de sus dedos.

"Piensas demasiado," su aliento es agitado y los labios me cosquillean por tenerla tan cerca. Me doy cuenta que tengo las piernas totalmente abiertas y Santana esta cómoda entre ellas.

La sola imagen me excita mucho más de lo que podría pensar y el aliento deja mi cuerpo otra vez.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y abrazo su cuerpo con mis piernas. Ella sonríe y esta vez estoy segura de que es una sonrisa sincera. La beso y tomo la iniciativa por primera vez esta noche.

Me gusta, no puedo negarlo. Me encanta el sabor de sus labios y sentir su lengua jugando con la mía. Gimo descontenta cuando sus labios se alejan y la escucho reír.

"Dime que te gusta, Quinn? Exígeme que te entregue lo que tú quieras esta noche de mi" sus susurros me hacen temblar de pies a cabeza mientras que sus dedos juguetean con uno de mis pezones delicadamente.

La abrazo con fuerza, mi cortas uñas se hunden en la suave piel de su espalda mientras nuestras caderas bailan sincronizadas.

Hecho un quejido al aire cuando me siento a punto de explotar. Tengo la boca abierta en satisfacción mientras su pierna se ubica en medio de las mías y Santana empuja con más fuerza.

"Por favor" le ruego con los ojos cerrados.

"Por favor, que?" sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes atacan mi cuello y su voz mis sentidos. Me vuelve loca, en menos de una hora me ha hecho su esclava.

"Dame… más!" grito y sus labios su unen a los míos en un beso desesperado.

"Lo que tú quieras, _amor_" su voz me quita los sentidos y sus dedos bailando en la entrada de donde más la necesito casi me hacen perder la razón.

No me da tiempo para pensar ni para dudar. En un instante está dentro de mí y todo mi cuerpo grita sorprendido y ama la invasión al mismo tiempo.

Su boca está en mi cuello, su lengua traza una línea imaginaria hasta llegar más arriba y de pronto siento sus dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha mientras que sus dedos llegan donde nadie jamás ha llegado.

La abrazo con más fuerza y un grito de éxtasis muere entre mis dientes cuando la velocidad de sus movimientos nubla mi razón.

"Te gusta, Quinn?" aprieto con fuerza mis uñas contra su piel mientras que su aliento me quema la piel.

"Te gusta cómo te estoy tocando?" no puedo hablar, ni siquiera puedo pensar en una respuesta.

"Te gusta cómo te hago sentir?" su voz es sexo líquido para mis oídos. No puedo respirar, su cuerpo contra el mío me impide hacerlo. Mis gemidos han alcanzado un nuevo record.

Nunca he sentido tanto placer durante el sexo y no quiero que termine.

"Eres hermosa" me susurra antes de besarme con locura. Muerdo su labio inferior y sonrío cuando gime con fuerza.

"Ahhh!" ha empujado con más fuerza y ahora no puedo dejar de gritar. Estoy tan cerca que parece que me voy a derretir entre sus brazos. Si no me agarra con fuerza voy a desaparecer.

"Pero eso ya lo sabías, verdad?" sus dientes acarician mi mentón y su mano libre separa aún más mis piernas. "Que eres hermosa" repite y de repente abro los ojos para encontrar los suyos clavados en mi rostro.

_No, tú eres hermosa_. Quiero decírselo pero me falta el aire, apenas y puedo seguir consiente.

"La verdad es que no sabes cuánto he deseado esto" y esas palabras, junto con su pulgar son lo que me hacen explotar.

Aruño su espalda en un intento por permanecer conectada pero el choque eléctrico de mi orgasmo que viaja por todo mi cuerpo quitándome completamente el control.

Lo siento en mis labios, en mi lengua. Lo siento en mis lóbulos, en mis brazos, mis dedos, mi torso, lo siento en mis pezones y mi espalda se despega de las sabanas mientras un grito ahogado sale de mi garganta, y sigue.

Sigue por mi ombligo, mi pelvis, mis piernas, tobillos, lo siento hasta en los dedos mis pies para luego bañarme en una sensación completamente nueva y exploto en una manera totalmente diferente.

Se repite, todo mi cuerpo experimenta un nuevo orgasmo con fuerza renovada y los gritos no son suficientes. Es entonces cuando siento las lágrimas rodar por mi rostro y mojar mi cabello.

Me siento desnuda y no es porque estoy sin ropa. Mis emociones, mi personalidad, mi verdadero yo han sido descubiertos por la última persona que hubiera podido imaginar.

"Shhh, está bien" el sonido de su voz me hace llorar más fuerte y me niego a abrir los ojos.

Nunca nadie se había tomado el trabajo de hacerme llegar a un orgasmo. Nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de quedarse lo suficiente después de hacer el amor conmigo como para darse cuenta de lo insatisfecha que siempre me siento. De lo desagradable que es sentir sustancias que no son mías encima de mi cuerpo. Ensuciándome, manchándome, matando una parte de mí cada vez que sucede.

"No pasa nada, amor. Ven" me abraza con fuerza y siento una sábana cubrir nuestros cuerpos mientras que escondo la cara entre su cuello y una almohada.

"No pasa nada" sus labios besan mi frente y sus manos acarician mi brazo y cabello. "No pasa nada Quinn, todo está bien" me asegura y besa nuevamente mi frente.

Lloro hasta que ya no me quedan más lágrimas por derramar y Santana me sostiene entre sus brazos hasta que termino.

No he abierto los ojos pero por la posición en que estamos puedo decir que ella está observando fijamente el techo, pues tampoco ha dicho nada por los últimos minutos y su respiración no es pesada así que no está dormida.

Mi mano descansa entres sus senos, mis dedos juegan en su pecho y me siento muy cómoda con mi cabeza en su hombro y su brazo abrasándome la espalda.

"Qué paso, Quinn?" su suave voz me sorprende. Suena preocupada, casi insegura. "Si no quieres contarme está bien, no te voy a obligar pero sé que aunque soy extremadamente buena en la cama nadie llora por treinta minutos después de un orgasmo."

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su piel color canela, subo mi mano hasta tocar su mandíbula y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad. Viró su rostro suavemente hasta que su nariz roza la mía.

La beso con ternura, con pasión y a la vez con mucha suavidad. Aprieto mi cuerpo más cerca al suyo para besarla con un poquito más de fuerza.

Pero no me lo permite.

Me empuja hasta que estoy recostada nuevamente y su torso esta encima del mío. El calor que me provoca es muy agradable y me siento bien. Me siento protegida, querida.

"No me vas a contar?" me pregunta y noto como la idea la hiere. A mí también me duele no ser capaz de hablar, siempre me ha dolido.

"Eres increíble" evito darle una respuesta y luego de mirarme fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, derrotada cuando no me doy por vencida, vira la mirada.

"A qué hora es tu vuelo?" su pregunta duele aún más que su mirada llena de resentimiento.

Pero no puedo lidiar con esto. No quiero pensar en sus ojos, sus manos, su boca y su cuerpo contra el mío mientras hacíamos el amor porque sé que no se volverá a repetir.

"Seis de la mañana" mi voz tiembla y ella salta de la cama.

Su cuerpo desnuda mientras se aleja de mí es la imagen más erótica que jamás haya presenciado en mi vida.

"Qué esperas?" me pregunta bruscamente cuando se da vuelta "Son las dos, hasta llegar al aeropuerto las cuatro. Pasar por equipaje y tanta estupidez las cinco, así que apúrate."

Se mete en el baño y las lágrimas ruedan nuevamente por mi rostro.

Pero que me ha pasado esta noche? Qué ha hecho Santana conmigo que de repente quiero llorar y gritar para que me sonría?

Qué ha despertado en mí que yo no conocía?

…

_Lamento mucho haber borrado este fic, no estaba en mis planes pero sucedió. En fin, lamento mucho no haber contestado sus mensajes pero ya está aquí. Gracias. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Los que apuestan por el fuego**

**2**

No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima ni pretender que todo está bien cuando obviamente ese no es el caso.

Con un suspiro me doy cuenta de que ésta es exactamente nuestra relación. No hablar de las cosas, pretender que todo está bien mientras convencemos al mundo entero de que nuestras vidas son perfectas, deseables. Mientras pretendemos que somos inalcanzables.

El taxi se detiene y Santana se baja tirando la puerta detrás de ella con fuerza. Le regalo al conductor una sonrisa para aplacar su rabia y al final no me dice nada.

Cuando bajo Santana tiene su maleta y la mía en sus manos pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos mi maleta cae al suelo y ella se aleja caminando dentro del aeropuerto.

Decir que su comportamiento me hiere queda corto.

Recojo mi maleta y por un momento pienso en no seguirla, en ir en dirección contraria y buscar un lugar donde esperar que mi vuelo salga sola. Pero mis pies me están llevando tras ella sin mi permiso.

No puedo evitarlo, no puedo pensar, no puedo mentir.

No.

No _quiero_ mentir. No a ella, no después de…

"Santana" se detiene y yo también lo hago. Que paso anoche? Qué pasó conmigo? Qué me hizo? Esta no soy yo.

Yo debería estar sola, yo no sufro en frente de otras personas, yo no lloro en los brazos de Santana López, esa no soy yo!

Pero algo paso y no me refiero al hecho de que nos vimos desnudas, no. Algo pasó conmigo, algo cambio, algo se abrió y ahora no puedo cerrarlo, no _quiero_ cerrarlo.

"Santana, por favor" bajo la mirada, la maleta se resbala de mis manos y cae a mis pies. La gente a mí alrededor se convierte en sombras sin rostros, sus voces murmullos del silencio mientras que mis ojos encuentran el rostro de Santana cuando se da la vuelta.

"Qué?" me pregunta bruscamente. Un mecanismo de defensa propia, lo sé, lo conozco bien. Yo también lo utilizaba hasta ayer.

Hasta ayer?

"No hagamos esto" le ruego mientras camina hacia mí.

"No hagamos, que?" su voz ya no es ruda y ahora no puedo leerla. Tanto su tono de voz como la expresión en su rostro son neutrales. Encoje los hombres luego de asentar su maleta en el piso para cruzar los brazos.

"No nos vayamos así. No después de lo que paso" le propongo y por un momento creo ver algo en sus ojos pero vira su rostro a un lado y encoje nuevamente los hombros.

"Después de que, Quinn?" me pregunta tomando un paso más cerca hacia mí, su postura defensiva. La conozco bien. "Después de que nos acostamos juntas un par de veces? Después de que gritaste mi nombre con todas tus fuerzas cuando te di el primer orgasmo de tu vida? O después de que lloraste como una nenita en mi hombro por casi una hora?"

Clavo mis ojos en su mirada con la intención de hacerla parar, pero la fuerza y determinación que me definían hasta ayer no están conmigo. Lágrimas es lo único que tengo y sé que están a punto de caer.

"O mejor aún," su voz es casi burlona y si no la conociera tan bien como lo hago pensaría que quiere herirme "después de que te diste cuenta de todo lo que te estás perdiendo al esconderte en tu no tan secreto closet?" me está presionando y las dos lo sabemos bien.

"No, no es eso" mi voz es una burla para mis oídos. No logro entender este efecto tan fuerte y desconcertante que Santana está causando en mí y me frustra. Me frustra demasiado.

"No, claro que no lo es" ahora esta tan cerca que puedo oler su perfume y me emborracha. Me marea, me nubla la conciencia tenerla así de cerca.

El aliento me falta, el estómago me da vueltas y las piernas se me debilitan.

"Acaso fui la única que se quedó con Quinn Fabray después de una sesión de sexo en la cama de un sucio hotel? Fue eso lo que pasó? Fue eso lo que te hizo llorar? Fue eso lo que te hizo ver que tu vida al fin de cuentas es tan desgraciada como la siguiente?"

El nudo en mi garganta está apretándome y las lágrimas caen sobre mis mejillas rápidamente. Como pude haber olvidado que si alguien me conoce bien, ese alguien es Santana?

El pecho me duele, mi estómago grita en agonía y mis piernas finalmente seden contra la presión y caigo sobre mis rodillas al piso en frente de ella.

Me tapo la cara con las manos y lloro con fuerza. No me gusta ser la vulnerable en ninguna situación, no me gusta llorar, no me gusta perder el control ni cederlo así de fácil. No me gusta, esa no soy yo pero no me puedo detener, así como tampoco me puedo detener cuando Santana se arrodilla en frente de mí y me toma entre sus brazos.

No la empujo, no la alejo de mí. Al contrario, la abrazo como si fuera mi salvavidas personal.

"Ya, ya. Perdóname, si? No quise decir… bueno si quise pero tú me conoces Quinn. Quinn?" la abrazo con más fuerza cuando intenta separarse para ver mi rostro.

Me acaricia la espalda y me aprieta a su cuerpo mientras que yo escondo mi rostro en su cuello, no quiero que me vea, ya es suficiente con que sepa que estoy llorando y porque.

"Perdóname, si? Anda por favor, deja de llorar. Todos estos perdedores nos están viendo."

Aunque no quiero sepárame del calor de su cuerpo, lo hago y me quedo inmóvil mientras sus dedos limpian las lágrimas que siguen cayendo por mis mejillas. Cuando levanto la mirada puedo ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento que siente y el cuidado con el que me está tocando.

Luego saca un pequeño pañuelo de color azul de su bolso y me limpia nuevamente el rostro. Se lo permito aunque no sé porque razón. Lo único que se me pasa por la cabeza es que ésta no soy yo y la mujer en frente de mí limpiándome las lágrimas definitivamente no es Santana López.

"Qué nos pasó?" le pregunto con la voz entrecortada justo cuando su dedo índice acaricia el filo de mis labios.

"No lo sé" me responde en un suspiro. "Ven, levantémonos" me ayuda a ponerme en pie y recoge nuestras maletas antes de que yo lo intente primero.

No hay mucha gente en el aeropuerto y me doy cuenta de que apenas son las cuatro de la mañana.

Donde está la vergüenza que siempre me invadía después de llorar? Donde está la rabia de saber que alguien me vio haciéndolo? Donde está la ira de saber que en algún lugar mi papá se está burlando de mí por haber mostrado un lado vulnerable? Un lado débil. Un lado inaceptable para un Fabray.

"Estoy cansada," murmuro y Santana suspira antes de virarse en su asiento para observarme.

"Tiendo a tener ese efecto" cuando levanto la mirada la veo sonreír pícaramente y le sonrío de vuelta mientras siento mis mejillas arder en llamas y un calor esparcirse por mi cuerpo como electricidad.

Y los recuerdos atacan mi mente por todas las direcciones posibles, derrumbando todas mis defensas y despertando en mí algo que no conocía o que creía no poseer.

Me río como una niñita enamorada que se ríe de todo y nada. Es una risita tonta, tan tonta que es tan libre, tan pequeña pero tan significante.

Santana sonríe mientras yo escondo la mirada de sus ojos tentadores.

"Deberías reír más a menudo, Fabray" niego con la cabeza y con miedo alzo la mirada una vez más.

"No se me da muy bien hacerlo" con sus dedos mueve un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja y sonríe. Es un acto tan simple, tan pequeño pero aun así es demasiado dulce y cuidadoso que me encanta.

"No es tan terrible sonreír de vez en cuando" sus dedos juegan con mi cabello justo encima de mi hombro y estoy segura que no se da cuenta de todas las sensaciones que me causa con hacerlo. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla, no quiero decir nada por miedo a que retire su mano y el estómago me da vueltas en anticipación.

"Además, tu y yo sabemos que nuestras sonrisas son aún más efectivas para conseguir lo que queremos que nuestra frialdad, verdad?"

Sus dedos han parado de jugar con mi cabello cuando termina de hablar y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Y la veo.

Son raros los momentos en que he visto a ésta Santana, pero existentes. Yo, al contrario toda mi vida he sido cuidadosa de no mostrar nada a nadie. El embarazo fue un abrir de ojos pero aun cuando estaba en el fondo pude controlarme, cerrar mis emociones y llorar en silencio cuando nadie me miraba. No le di esa satisfacción al mundo entero.

La Santana en frente de mí, la conozco, la he visto anteriormente, ella ha conversado conmigo, fue mi amiga una vez y mi enemiga en incontables ocasiones, pero la conozco.

Su rostro es apacible, sus ojos reflejan la tranquilidad que la baña en este momento, su cuerpo esta relajado y su sonrisa es sincera. Triste pero sincera.

"Qué nos pasó?" le pregunto de nuevo y suspira profundamente antes de morderse el labio inferior. Se despierta en mí la gana de besar ese labio, de probar su sabor, de respirar su mismo aire y me asusta. Me asusta más de lo que podría imaginar.

"Se acabaron los secretos, eso fue lo que paso" niego con la cabeza. Estoy segura de que aún tengo un baúl que guarda mil cajitas que contienen decenas de secretos dentro de cada una.

"No" su mano descansa en mi hombro ahora y el calor de su palma me tranquiliza lo suficiente para no levantarme y gritar exigiendo respuestas porque todo es tan confuso que estoy perdida en el remolino que es mi mente ahora.

"Quinn" su tono se torna suplicante, me está advirtiendo o amenazando, no puedo decidir. Reconozco el miedo en sus ojos oscuros y apenas logro verla negando con la cabeza.

"No sé cómo pero algo cambio" me sonríe simpáticamente y quizá algo arrepentida "Algo en mí cambio."

"Estas cosas siempre cambian a las personas" me interrumpe y frunzo el ceño en confusión.

"Qué cosas?"

"Experimentos, Quinn. No es eso lo fui para ti? Un experimento?"

"No" la negación sale de mis labios más rápido de lo que las dos lo esperábamos "Tú me conoces" hecha un bufido al aire y aleja su mano de mí. El frío que envuelve el cuerpo entero es instantáneo.

"Me gustaría pensar que si, que te conozco bien pero la verdad es que ni tú misma tienes idea que quien eres en realidad."

Ha dado en el clavo, como siempre lo hace.

Mis hombros caen derrotados, el pecho se me cierra y la mente me estalla con un millón de preguntas a la vez.

Santana no era más que Santana hasta el día de ayer. La odiosa y generalmente graciosa chica que no tiene miedo de insultar a las personas, mi segunda en mando y la única que siempre me retó a ser más, a defender lo mío.

Hoy quién es?

La chica con la que tuve sexo en un hotel? La chica que me hace querer besar sus labios con tan solo hablar?

No, hoy Santana es la única persona que me ha sostenido entre sus brazos mientras lloré por casi una hora. Hoy, Santana es la única persona que me ha dado un orgasmo, que me ha hecho sentir amada y digna de placer. Hoy, ella es la única persona que me hace querer llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, que me hace querer hablar, escuchar, sentir y volar.

Hoy, Santana es la primera persona que hace que mi estómago de vueltas, que mis piernas se debiliten y que el corazón de brincos dentro de mi pecho. Hoy, si ella me lo pidiera iría al fin del mundo con tal de estar a su lado.

Pero esto fue divertido, lo hicimos por diversión, por darle un buen fin a la noche. Esto no tenía ningún otro propósito y me niego a arruinarlo.

Al menos yo nunca creí poder sentir algo por ella o que mis paredes anti sentimientos se derrumben cuando sus labios prueben los míos. Yo no lo planee y podría jurar que ella tampoco lo hizo.

"Perdona" me disculpo y bajo la mirada. Ni ella, ni yo merecemos estancarnos en esto.

"Mira" su voz es más suave, algo tímida y su mano un choque de electricidad cuando toma la mía. "Podemos conversar de esto, podríamos alargar tu estadía y tomarnos un café. Dios sabe que sé por lo que estás pasando. Darte cuenta de tu orientación sexual no es nada fácil cuando no sigues las estúpidas reglas de esta sociedad arcaica."

Mi orientación sexual? Como no se me había ocurrido antes?

El pánico me absorbe de un momento a otro y quiero pararme y alejarme de ella, solo que no me muevo. Apenas respiro.

Acepté hace mucho tiempo que no soy completamente heterosexual pero nunca he jugado con la idea de ser algo más que eso y Santana se ha ido por una dirección totalmente diferente a la de mis pensamientos pero no por eso menos importante.

"Crees que ahora soy…?"

"No hay razón para etiquetarse, Quinn" asiento lentamente y aprieto su mano entre las mías "Tomate tu tiempo, medita, piensa, recuerda. Grita si tienes que gritar, llora si tienes que hacerlo pero a tu paso. Hazlo a tu paso, a tu tiempo, si?" asiento nuevamente, entiendo lo que me está diciendo pero a la vez me causa una confusión más grande, mucho más grande.

No me siento mal, admito que me asusta y es territorio completamente nuevo pero no me hace sentir mal el hecho de que tal vez sea gay. Ese no es el punto que me causa confusión.

Lo que me confunde es todo lo que estoy sintiendo, todas estas nuevas sensaciones, esta necesidad de hablar, de escuchar, de conocer, de explorar. _Eso_ es lo que me cause confusión y no el hecho de que lo estoy sintiendo por otra mujer.

"Sé que es duro y vas a necesitar alguien con quien hablar, pero lo más importante es que comprendas que eres especial, que eres importante. Olvídate de los prejuicios o por lo menos trata de ignorarlos, no valen la pena. Enfócate en tu propia felicidad, tu vienes primero y luego los demás. No olvides eso."

Asiento una vez más pero esta vez no respondo nada y me quedo observándola.

La noto preocupada, ansiosa y con un poco de miedo. Acaso está preocupada por mí?

Su mano aprieta la mía y de repente se acerca a mí y me besa la frente con suavidad. No puedo recordar a la última persona que besó mi frente sin la intención de llevarme a la cama.

Quien fue la última persona en tomar mi mano solamente para brindarme apoyo? No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Acaso alguien lo hizo alguna vez? Creo que no.

Pero como es normal, Santana ha dicho la verdad. Necesito tiempo para encontrar las respuestas que requiero. Mi sexualidad tiene un gran signo de interrogación encima y mi personalidad simplemente se ha roto en mil pedazos, mientras que las paredes que pase toda la vida construyendo para protegerme se han derrumbado y me han dejado vulnerable más de una vez en frente de Santana en menos de doce horas.

"Tienes razón, gracias" suelta mi mano por un momento para abrazarme y estrecharme contra su pecho. Sus labios presionados firmemente contra el lado de mi cabeza.

"Me agradas así" murmura en mi cabellos y puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz así que levanto mi cabeza para ver su cara.

"Así?" levanto una ceja y su sonrisa crece.

"Así sin paredes, ni límites" sus ojos brillan y por un momento pienso que podría besarme pero solo acaricia mi rostro con sus dedos suaves para luego besar mi frente por segunda vez. "Esta es la Quinn que prefiero, que me gusta, con la que podría pasar horas conversando de lo que en verdad importa."

Algo en Santana es diferente y ahora lo veo con claridad. Esta no es la misma chica con la que subí a un cuarto de hotel hace ocho horas. Es una versión diferente, más tranquila, relajada.

Mientras me recuesto en su pecho lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que a mí también me gusta ésta Quinn, pero más me gusta ésta Santana.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Los que apuestan por el fuego**

**3**

Sonrío al ver a una pareja de chicas caminar por el campus tomadas de la mano y se me llena el pecho con un sentimiento nuevo e inexplicable. Sonríen y la rubia besa la mano de la otra chica, se ven contentas, despreocupadas, enamoradas. De repente sus rostros cambian y me veo a mi misma caminar tomada de la mano de Santana y el corazón me da brinquitos emocionados con la idea de que algún día esas seremos nosotras.

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundo. Ha sido un reto estar en New Heaven por los últimos cuatro días sin el más mínimo contacto con Santana.

No me tardo en llegar a mi dormitorio y en seguida estoy cruzando el umbral a lo que hoy por hoy es casa. Mi cama pequeña esta empujada a un rincón de la habitación, el cobertor rojo con flores blancas en los bordes fue mi idea y luce tentador esta tarde. Cuatro almohadas grandes y blancas ocupan casi la mitad del colchón y es que hay algo que me hace sentir protegida y calentita cuando me recuesto en medio de todas esas almohadas a mi alrededor que no podría omitir.

Encima del velador la foto de Beth me da la bienvenida y me tomo un minuto para observar su rostro y sus ojos color verde que siempre me hacen perder la respiración, me hacen sonreír. Siento orgullo al ver su pequeña ceja un poco levantada encima de su ojo izquierdo y siento un vacío en el estómago casi instantáneamente al saber que ese trazo lo heredo de mí. Cuanto daría por tenerla hoy conmigo!

Aparto los ojos de la fotografía y me repito que ella está bien. Me obligo a creer que fue lo mejor que pude hacer y sé que al momento lo fue, sé que hice lo mejor que una niña de 16 años pudo haber hecho, sé que lo hice por las dos, para darnos una oportunidad a ambas y la obtuvimos. Las dos estamos bien.

Suspiro y me acerco al escritorio donde mi libro de Leyes Administrativas se encuentra abierto y un lápiz de color amarillo está en el centro esperando a que lo retome y continúe subrayando ideas principales. A un lado la columna de libros asustaría a cualquiera pero yo me he hecho al dolor de saber que tendré que leer todos y posiblemente escribir un estudio acerca de cada capítulo. Quién dijo que era buena idea estudiar Leyes?

Todo está en su sitio y me siento bien al ver mis zapatos en orden, mi cama libre de ropa sucia y el piso totalmente nítido. El cactus que me obsequió mi compañera de cuarto antes de irse se encuentra en el filo de la ventana donde lo dejo todas las mañanas antes de ir a clases.

Dejo mi bolso negro en la silla y me alejo del bendito escritorio. Remuevo el abrigo de mis hombros y lo cuelgo con cuidado en el pequeño closet a la izquierda del escritorio y al pie de mi cama.

El vestido rojo que utilicé la semana pasada se encuentra al final de la fila y me quedo un momento observándolo y cierro los ojos.

Manos empujando ese mismo vestido de mis hombros invaden mi memoria. El vestido en el piso y labios besando mi cuello enciende en llamas mi piel. Manos en todas partes, manos suaves, delicadas, y muy seguras de lo que hacen.

El timbre de mi celular me hace saltar y abrir los ojos de golpe. Mi respiración es agitada y estoy sonrojada. Cuento hasta tres antes de buscar en mi bolso por el teléfono.

Ignoro la llamada enseguida al ver quién es y mis pensamientos nuevamente me llevan con mi amiga de infancia.

Tranquilidad corre por mis venas, el calor que me envuelve es sumamente poderoso y cómodo. La sensación de llorar me golpea nuevamente y por primera vez desde que se desató el monstruo que son mis emociones entiendo el por qué.

Nunca me había permitido sentir así de fuerte, nunca nadie había despertado en mí la necesidad de ser sincera, de ser yo misma, quien quiera que fuera.

Y no me asusta, cosa que me resulta algo totalmente gracioso porque la Quinn que todos conocen se alejaría corriendo de una situación como esta gritando 'peligro' pero hoy no.

Ésta Quinn, está nerviosa y no puede evitar el pensar en todas las posibilidades que existen. Pues he descubierto que la Quinn soñadora es después de todo una verdadera parte de mí. La que sueña con la boda perfecta, la inalcanzable historia de amor, actos románticos que pondrían en burla al mismísimo Neruda, esa soy yo. La que sueña en grande y se ilusiona fácilmente.

Me recuesto sobre mi cama luego de quitarme las botas y pienso únicamente en ella. Últimamente eso es todo lo que hago, pensar en Santana y sus suaves labios, sus perfectas manos, la forma tan natural con la que me tomó entre sus brazos, su aliento en mi rostro y en especial su voz.

Qué curioso. Siempre había escuchado de como una sola experiencia puede cambiar la vida de las personas, pero nunca en un millón de años me imagine que mi vida daría un vuelco luego de acostarme con Santana.

Sonrío y me sonrojo nuevamente, mis mejillas arden mientras recuerdo las actividades de aquella noche.

Aún no sé qué fue lo que pasó, qué hizo que me sintiera tan sensible de un momento a otro. Qué fue lo que me hizo abrir una puerta que había mantenido cerrada con candado hasta aquella noche con Santana pero pasó.

Lo que sí sé y estoy segura es de que accedí y participe por que quise no por que obtendría algo a cambio si no simplemente por el hecho de que fue con Santana. Accedí por que fue ella quien estaba conmigo y me he dado cuenta de que a pesar que nuestra relación ha sido caótica en el pasado, una parte de mí siempre ha confiado en ella, para bien o para mal.

Sonrío al darme cuenta de que hice algo por diversión, por una vez en mi vida no pensé en que me beneficiaría, no. Me llena de orgullo y me siento feliz, me siento contenta porque no hubo nadie preguntándome que saque de aquella noche y tampoco siento la necesidad de explicarle nada a nadie.

Y ella me dio eso. Ella me dio la mejor noche de mi vida. Ella me dio la oportunidad de ser honesta y no me juzgó como pensé que sucedería.

Qué estará haciendo en este momento? Será que piensa en mí? Será qué me llama hoy?

En mi escritorio mi celular se encuentra totalmente inactivo y siento un vacío en el estómago cuando me doy cuenta de que no, no me llamará hoy. No lo ha hecho en cuatro días, así que porqué éste sería distinto?

Tiempo. Fue lo que me dijo que necesitaba y lo he tomado, he pensado, he meditado, he recordado y ahora sé que es lo que quiero.

Santana y sus mágicas manos es lo que quiero. Sus suaves labios besándome otra vez, sus dedos alcanzando destinos vírgenes dentro de mí, y su cuerpo contra el mío, eso es lo que quiero, lo que necesito.

Sé que parece algo apurado pero no lo es en realidad. Mis sentimientos son un tema que no he tocado y ahora que lo he hecho no ha sido difícil descifrar que es lo que en realidad quiero.

Cierro los ojos y no pasa ni un solo segundo antes de que su imagen invada mi mente con recuerdos sumamente vívidos y sus ojos cegadores me hagan temblar mientras me desarman de todo poder.

Quiero su mano sosteniendo la mía de nuevo, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, sentirla cerca, _eso_ es que quiero.

El estómago me da un vuelco cuando pienso en sus palabras _Esta es la Quinn que me gusta. _Que me gusta! Será posible que sienta algo parecido a lo que yo estoy sintiendo?

Podría ser que ella también sintió algo nuevo aquella noche? Cuanto daría por saber, por saberlo todo, por conocer que es lo que desea, sus cosas favoritas, que es lo que disfruta. Cuanto daría por tener la oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo, de sentir su suave piel con la yema de mis dedos, de besar sus labios.

Dios!

Río, porque no quiero llorar. Santana López me ha abierto las puertas a un mundo dentro de mí misma que no conocía, ni creía poseer. Me ha convertido en una pobre niña enamorada que sueña día y noche con volverla a ver y lo ha hecho todo ella solita.

Me levanto y retomo el celular, mis dedos encuentran su número telefónico enseguida y lo observo, debatiendo en mi interior.

Yo también podría tomar la iniciativa es más, necesito ser yo la que la tome porque ella me ha dicho que necesito tiempo y ya lo he tomado.

Aplasto el botón verde y la piel se me eriza cuando empieza a timbrar la línea. Tengo el corazón en la boca y pienso en cortar la llamada antes de que conteste pero no lo hago, me quedo quieta, sin respirar hasta que su tierna voz suspira un 'hola' del otro lado y entonces el corazón si me da vueltas, el estómago me baila y doy un salto con el teléfono en mis manos.

"Hola!" me sonrojo al darme cuenta de cuan emocionada sueno y de lo torpe que me debo escuchar.

"Cómo estás?" me pregunta suavemente y no puedo ignorar el tono de su voz. Suena diferente, como si estuviera restringiéndose o cuidando lo que sale de su boca.

"Bien, las clases se hacen más largas pero vivo" aprieto los ojos con fuerza y meneo la cabeza, no la llame para contarle de mis clases. Para qué la llame? Va a pensar que estoy loca, que la estoy acosando, que no la voy a dejar en paz. Pero su voz es hermosa y podría contarle en detalle hasta mi última tarea si me deja seguir escuchándola.

"Me alegra que estés bien" abro los ojos sorprendida y me frunzo por una razón completamente nueva. Suena triste y su tristeza provoca en mí la necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor, de tenerla cerca para aliviar su dolor.

"Qué te pasa?" la escucho suspirar, pero se toma un momento mientras yo deseo poder estar a su lado.

"Todo está bien Quinn, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente y New York no es lo que me imaginaba después de todo. No después de… no importa. La cosa es que de repente no quiero estar aquí, quisiera estar en otro lado, cerca de alguien más."

El pecho se me cierra y me duele la garganta, me duele todo el cuerpo con solo pensar que podría estar refiriéndose a Brittany.

"La extrañas demasiado" trato de aclarar mi voz pero ya ha escuchado mi tono y ahora si quiero colgar. No quiero llorar con ella escuchando.

"A quién?" suena confundida pero estoy tan concentrada en no llorar que no le contesto, no quiero hacerlo "Quinn, a quién te refieres?" no hablo.

"Quinn…" termino la llamada y boto mi teléfono al piso al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas con fuerza.

Pero como pude haber sido tan estúpida? Yo sabía de Brittany, yo lo sabía. Yo estuve ahí durante todo el tiempo, yo vi cómo se enamoraron, yo sabía!

Caigo en mi cama con la cara en el colchón mientras golpeo los lados con mis puños con toda la fuerza que tengo. Que estúpida que soy! No fui nada más que una distracción, un rato en la cama para hacerla sentir mejor.

Lloro, y lloro con fuerza, sé que en algún momento grito y lo vuelvo a hacer después de un largo rato. Odio la manera en cómo me siento, lo odio!

En qué triste broma me he convertido? Desde cuando lloro por Santana y su relación con Brittany? Desde cuando me importa? Desde cuándo?!

Las lágrimas no paran y no me importa cuando caigo de la cama sentada en el piso, tengo una almohada apretada contra el pecho mientras mi cuerpo tiembla y me reduzco a una patética imagen de una chica destrozada.

No quiero sentirme así, yo no me enamoro, yo no siento, yo no lloro! A mí no me rompen el corazón!

Yo no lloro por Santana, yo no lloro porque alguien no me quiere, yo soy fuerte, yo soy fuerte!

Grito más fuerte y tiro la almohada lejos de mí. Estoy llorando y estoy llorando por ella. Yo no quise enamorarme, yo no quise quererla, yo no quise nada de ella aquella noche, nada que no fuera sexo, yo no quería sentir.

Lloro aún más fuerte cuando la imagen de sus labios ataca mi mente. Veo sus manos sobre mi abdomen, sobre mis senos, en medio de mis piernas y no quiero, no quiero acordarme de lo que me hizo sentir, no quiero.

Ahora el recuerdo más hermoso que tuve solo me afirma que no fui nada más que una conquista para ella.

Y ahora sé que aún la ama, a ella y no a mí. Por qué siempre es alguien más y no yo? Por qué nadie se puede enamorar de mí? Qué hay de malo en mí? Qué hago mal que siempre termino así? Sola, con rabia y con un fuerte deseo de venganza.

Pero no.

No quiero venganza esta vez, no quiero hacerla sufrir y eso me hace llorar más fuerte porque sé que significan estos sentimientos, ahora sé que es en realidad lo que estoy sintiendo.

Me recuesto en el piso con las piernas encogidas, mi cara escondida entre mis brazos y las lágrimas aun resbalando por mi rostro. Quiero olvidarme de sus manos, de sus labios, no quiero sentir, no quiero llorar.

…

Me despierto asustada al escuchar el fuerte golpe en la puerta, el corazón me late muy rápido y me levanto del piso temblando. Al recordar el porque me quede dormida en el piso el pecho me empieza a doler nuevamente. La garganta me arde y quiero llorar otra vez pero vuelven a golpear la puerta aún más fuerte que antes y me acerco rápidamente.

Ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de ver mi reflejo en el espejo -aunque sé que luzco horrible- antes de abrir la puerta.

Me quedo congelada, callada y sumamente confundida al ver a Santana del otro lado de la puerta y su expresión preocupada.

…

_Ya mismo, ya mismo :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los que apuestan por el fuego**

**4**

Aprieto con fuerza la manija de la puerta mientras Santana me clava la mirada y una mochila color verde aceituna resbala de sus manos para caer con un golpe sordo al piso.

La garganta aun me arde pero el corazón se me acelera por tan solo tenerla cerca. Las manos me sudan y suelto la manija en confusión. Está aquí.

"Quinn" suspira mi nombre y toma un paso acercándose a mí. Su perfume vuelve a emborracharme como sucedió hace unos días cuando me abrazaba contra su pecho y aunque no quiero doy un paso hacia atrás porque no quiero perderme en su aroma antes de saber qué hace aquí.

Sin embargo, su mirada de confusión me desarma, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y el pecho se me contrae de manera inmediata. Me duele tenerla aquí, aunque al mismo tiempo me alegra y siento que necesito tocarla pero más que todo me duele verla.

"Por Dios, Quinn. Casi me muero del susto" parpadeo y la veo recoger su mochila y cerrar la puerta luego de entrar en mi habitación sin esperar por una invitación.

"Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto con la voz entrecortada y brazos cruzados. El estómago se me va a caer o simplemente voy a vomitar en el piso. Una de dos.

Me siento mal, estoy herida y la sensación es horriblemente nueva que me confunde demasiado y quiero huir, quiero encerrarme pero mi mente y cuerpo debaten y lo que hace una semana fui ya no lo soy. No so que hacer, no sé cómo defenderme, ni cómo reaccionar.

"Vine a verte. Por qué me cortaste el teléfono, Quinn?" la mochila ya no está en sus manos y cuando levanto la mirada no me enfoco en su rostro, no puedo.

Lleva puesta una chaqueta azul marino cerrada hasta el cuello, jeans apretados y deportivos. Su cabello está recogido en un moño descuidado, parece hecho al apuro pero aun así luce increíblemente hermosa y luego me encuentro con su mirada llena de preocupación.

"Yo…" aprieto los puños con fuerza y cierro los ojos.

No soy la chica fuerte y fría que aparenté ser toda una vida y odio sentir el calor de las lágrimas cuando ruedan por mis mejillas. Lo odio más de lo podría imaginar, pero aun así las acepto y no lucho por contenerlas o limpiarlas de mi rostro.

"Perdóname, Quinn" en un segundo está a mi lado y sus suaves manos acarician mi rostro "No pensé en lo que dije y se exactamente como todo eso sonó pero no es lo que crees. Si me hubieras dejado explicar o hubieras contestado el teléfono de nuevo."

Cuando abro los ojos veo que en sus manos tiene el pañuelo azul que tenía en su bolso hace cuatro días en el aeropuerto y suavemente me seca las lágrimas con él, tal y como hizo aquella madrugada.

Intento descubrir el asco que seguramente siente al verme así, al verme tan vulnerable pero no está ahí y en lugar de eso en sus ojos casi negros descubro tristeza, y no la interrumpo mientras continua haciéndose cargo de mis mejillas mojadas. Me limito a observarla y noto su ceño fruncido en concentración, es como si una guerra se hubiera desatado dentro de su cabeza y puedo ver la lucha en sus ojos.

Me limpia el rostro con tanta delicadez y cuidado que rápidamente estoy olvidando el porqué de mis lágrimas. Su aliento una vez más esta tan cerca de mis cara y cierro los ojos al mismo tiempo que un millón de recuerdos me atacan.

Casi puedo probar el sabor de sus labios.

Siento sus dedos en mi labio superior y es entonces cuando se detiene para suspirar.

Abro los ojos y pierdo la respiración al encontrar su mirada tan fijada en mí. El corazón me late con fuerza y estoy segura de que puede oírlo, así como yo puedo escuchar su respiración entrecortada.

"Eres tan hermosa, Quinn."

Más que un cumplido suena como una confesión. El cuerpo me tiembla y sus dedos acarician mi mejilla despertando un cosquilleo en mi piel.

"En verdad creíste que podría pensar en alguien más luego de que _tú_ sucediste en mi vida?" me pregunta suavemente y sonríe triste para luego bajar la mirada, casi podría decir que se ve derrotada.

Sus palabras me llegan al alma y su tono de voz me rompe el corazón. Suena igual de confundida y desarmada que yo. Se ríe sin humor alguno y me da las espaldas mientras sus manos cubren su rostro.

Quiero reaccionar y tomarla en mis brazos pero no puedo.

Será posible?

"En verdad creíste que…" puedo escuchar su lucha en contra de las lágrimas, pero respira y da vuelta otra vez para enfrentarme. Con el labio inferior temblando y ojos rojos apunta un dedo a mi pecho "…qué carajos, Fabray?"

No llora, aunque es claro que quiere hacerlo. Está desesperada como yo lo estuve aquella madrugada o quizás aún más.

"No me puedes cortar el teléfono cuando estoy en New York a tres putas horas de donde tú estás, me oíste?" quiero discutir y preguntarle porqué he de hacer eso pero su dedo apunta más arriba y su posición se torna amenazadora "No me salgas con estupideces que sé exactamente lo que estás pensando y sí. Quiero que hagas lo que te pido simple y llanamente por el hecho de que casi me vuelvo loca pensando en que te pudo haber sucedido."

Ésta es Santana, la que lucha y defiende lo que quiere. La que hace lo que tiene que hacer cuando el momento llega, la que no abandona y definitivamente no da la espalda cuando es necesitada.

Ésta es su esencia, ésta es su verdadero yo y ahora es claro que la única que ha hecho un descubrimiento interior en los últimos cuatro días no he sido tan solo yo.

"Tú dijiste que querías estar con alguien más" vira los ojos y suelta las manos al aire en exasperación.

"Y si no me hubieras cortado el teléfono te hubiera dicho que ese alguien… eres tú."

Una Santana vulnerable es una Santana sincera y que es más vulnerable que una declaración como esa?

El corazón me va a estallar, las piernas me tiemblan y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo. Aunque estoy aterrada de saber que por primera vez en la vida mis sentimientos son iguales o talvez más grandes que los de ella y me siento lista para saltar desde el borde del Empire State si con eso la hago feliz.

Estoy corriendo? Sé que si pero no me detendría al no ser si ella me lo pidiese.

"Santana, yo…"

"No te puedo sacar de aquí" se toca la cabeza y respira para controlarse "Te me metiste como un _bichito_ insoportable que todo lo que hace es recordarme tu sonrisa y tu olor y tu pinche piel. Dios Quinn! El sonido de tu voz!" cierra los ojos como intentando abrazar todo lo que está sintiendo mientras que yo intento controlar mis instintos y no decir nada.

Porqué suena como si está fuera la experiencia más miserable de toda su vida?

"Si hubiera sabido todo lo que me ibas a hacer sentir yo hubiera…" y con esa sola frase me rompe el corazón por segunda vez en un lapso de cuatro horas.

Bajo la mirada y asiento para mí misma mientras juego con mis dedos y aclaro la garganta. Ya ha sido suficiente de lágrimas por un día. Creo.

"Lamento haberte causado preocupación" le digo y aclaro la garganta de nuevo, mi mirada fija en el tapete de bienvenida de la puerta "El teléfono se me cayó de las manos y no pude volver a encenderlo, no tuviste que haber venido hasta acá…"

Sus manos están de pronto en mi rostro y me obligan a mirarla directo a los ojos. Ahora sí está a punto de llorar. Tiene los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas pero hay una suavidad en ellos que me hacen confiar. Su mirada me derrite inexplicablemente.

"Si yo hubiera sabido lo maravilloso que es tenerte así de cerca" su voz es apenas audible pero la escucho y lucho contra mis propias lágrimas "Lo increíble que se siente poder besar tus labios" su mirada se enfoca en mis labios por tan solo un segundo, pero es suficiente para hacerme arder con ganas de tener sus labios en los míos "Lo grandioso que es sentir el calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío" mis manos se aferran a su cintura y de pronto su cuerpo está pegado al mío y la sola sensación me hace sonreír porque nunca nadie se había sentido tan perfecto contra mí. "Si tan solo hubiera sido un poquito inteligente y hacer esto mucho antes."

"Hacer qué?" me muerdo el labio y su expresión se torna salvaje, casi puedo ver la llama en sus ojos negros.

Se respuesta a mi pregunta viene en forma de un beso animalístico. Sus labios presionan contra los míos con tanta fuerza que estoy segura que me hubiera caído si no hubiera estado sujetando su cintura.

La beso, y me obligo a no pensar demasiado a la manera en que todo mi cuerpo reacciona a ella. El aire me falta, la piel me arde, las piernas me tiemblan y el corazón? El corazón me traiciona y siento claramente como deja de ser mío para pasar a ser solo suyo.

Aún tengo mil preguntas en la punta de mi lengua pero es muy difícil pensar en alguna cuando la misma está siendo atacada por los majestuosos labios de Santana y sus dedos se enredan en mi corto cabello.

Aunque me gustaría pensar en la idea de un dulce e inocente primer beso de realización, éste no es nada más que un desenfrenado e insaciable beso de necesidad y cuando sus uñas acarician mi cuero cabelludo el gemido que explota de mis labios es un grito de euforia.

Abro los ojos de golpe mientras apretó su cintura y la jalo más cerca de mí. El deseo se apodera de mi cuerpo y de pronto estoy ardiendo en llamas y aunque la idea de jugar con el fuego es tentadora aún no quiero apostar en su contra.

La empujo luchando en contra de todos mis instintos. Sus dientes muerden mi labio y gruño en satisfacción.

"Eres tan adictiva" me confiesa y el movimiento de sus labios mientras habla me hace temblar y el cosquilleo se esparce por todo mi cuerpo. Necesito sus manos, necesito más.

"Es eso todo lo que soy?" me falta el aliento pero mi pregunta la hace abrir los ojos y enfocarse en algo más que no sean mis labios abusados.

Respira con dificultad pero sus ojos se prenden en los míos y me deja observar. Me permite indagar y buscar lo que sea que debo encontrar.

No se muestra reservada, no intenta esquivar mi mirada y eso me hace sentir un millón de nuevas sensaciones.

No me quiere mentir, no me quiere esconder nada y estoy segura de que si preguntase algo ahora mismo, ella me lo respondería con toda la sinceridad que posee.

"Claro que no" su tono es suave pero seguro, confidente "Eres mucho más que adictiva, Fabray. Eres un _bichito_, recuerdas?" la sonrisa pícara en sus labios me provoca sonreír. Y lo hago al darme cuenta de que nunca he estado presente en uno de sus momentos juguetones.

Decido que me encanta que me haga reír y no me cohíbo en lo más mínimo al hacerlo como usualmente lo haría si estuviera con alguien más.

Sus manos descansan en mis brazos y de nuevo sus palmas queman mi piel pero es un fuego al que estoy segura me volveré adicta yo también.

"Santana" llamo su atención. "Tú eres más hermosa" le digo deseando que entienda lo cortas que son esas palabras para definir lo que veo cuando la tengo en frente.

Sus hombros tiemblan con risa nerviosa y apenas logro descifrar el sonrojar de sus mejillas, pero está ahí y decido que me encanta ese look en su rostro.

"Creo que Cupido si existe, Quinn. No te da miedito saber que un niño en pañales nos estuvo espiando en el hotel esa noche?"

Me río hasta el punto en que tengo que soltarla y sentarme en el filo de mi cama para tranquilizarme. La escucho reír y la observo arrodillarse en frente de mí y tomar mis manos entre las suyas para luego descansarlas en mis piernas.

Esa sonrisa pícara suya quizá sea mi favorita. Sabe que es graciosa y toma el crédito como una reina de comedia. Debo confesar que esta parte de su personalidad tan orgullosa, me fascina.

Me encanta que sea fuerte y decidida. Que sepa cuando gana y aun cuando no lo hace, quiera llevarse el crédito por ello.

"Y que te hace pensar en Cupido?" me lanza una mirada conocedora, sabe que estoy intentando contradecirla.

De repente me besa y el aire vuela fuera de mi cuerpo otra vez. Me toma un par de segundos darme cuenta de que sus labios ya no están presionados contra los míos y abro los ojos lentamente para encontrar _esa_ sonrisa en sus labios.

"Decías?" la empujo mientras siento mis mejillas arder, pues sé que mi cara no gritó nada más que 'tonta niña enamorada' en esos dos segundos.

No hacen falta palabras para saber que Santana se ha dado cuenta de lo que estoy sintiendo. Si la llamada telefónica fue poco, sé que esa mirada no pudo engañarla.

Luchamos en juego, nos reímos juntas y me roba un beso antes de caer en mi cama abrazadas e intentando recuperar el aliento.

Nos toma un par de minutos parar de reír y cuando me doy cuenta de que estamos tan calladas ruedo en la cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces me ofrece su brazo y yo me pego a su lado, acomodo mi cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello y rodeo mi brazo y pierna en su cuerpo.

Quizá sea la familiaridad que tengo con ella pero de pronto me siento en casa entre sus brazos.

"En qué piensas _bichito?_" me pregunta y golpeo su estómago suavemente. Creo que el _cariñito_ no se va a ir nunca.

"En que me gusta que me abraces" le confieso y luego agrego "_Demonio_" lo digo con ternura y dulcemente. Su risa se vuelve música para mis oídos y el pecho se me calienta al pensar en escuchar su risa en un futuro. Decide no comentar en cuanto a mi cariñito y nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos más.

"No estaba bromeando… bueno si estaba pero si escuchaste lo que dije de Cupido, verdad?" sus dedos que acariciaban mi brazo se detienen y mueve su cabeza a un lado para verme el rostro.

No puedo evitar mostrarme confundida al recordar sus palabras y cierta amiga que todavía está en la escuela y a la que Santana juraba amar con locura.

"No estás enamorada, San" le digo e intento esconder el rostro de nuevo pero no me lo permite.

"Y tú, si?" no le contesto y me empuja un poco más para verme los ojos.

"No de mí" le digo y me sonríe.

"Te acuerdas que me preguntaste, que nos pasó y yo te dije que no lo sabía?" asiento con la cabeza y se acuesta de lado para poder verme aún mejor "Ahora creo que sí sé" reconozco ese tono de voz y sonrío pero no lo quito la vista de encima.

"Tengo una teoría acerca del asunto, quieras escucharla?" no sé cómo o porque de pronto estamos hablando de esto pero asiento nuevamente con la cabeza "El pinche lazo del destino!"

"Estás loca?" me río pero de nuevo me sorprende cuando se abalanza sobre mí y me besa el cuello.

"Loca por ti" me dice entre besos.

Nos separamos casi inmediatamente y nos acostamos de la misma manera. Cara a cara.

"Me asustas" confiesa y toma mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos "Me asusta todo lo que he descubierto en estos últimos días acerca de ti y de mí y sé que aún tenemos tanto que hablar, tantas cosas por discutir pero no quiero perderte" sus ojos se tornan tristes y en consecuencia yo también me siento triste de repente.

"Te dije que tomarás tu tiempo y lo hiciste. Esperé a que tú me llamaras y con tan solo escuchar tu voz supe que era cierto" lleva mi mano hasta sus labios y la besa suavemente "Me di cuenta de todo lo nuevo que sentí por ti desde aquella noche y no fue el sexo, Quinn. Sé que no lo fue, aunque si somos maravillosas en eso también" sonreímos y continua "Fuiste tú, tan solo tú y luego cuando cortaste el teléfono y no contestabas, no dude un segundo en meter ropa en esa mochila y saltar en un tren con rumbo hasta acá" me besa de nuevo los nudillos de la mano y el calor de sus labios más sus palabras son suficientes para derretirme completamente "No quiero que nada malo te suceda y no quiero estar lejos de ti. Esa es la verdad. "

Ésta vez soy yo quien la besa sin dudarlo porque aunque tener a una Santana abierta y sensible conmigo es completamente nuevo, sé que nuestra situación lo es también.

"Pues qué bueno porque no te pienso dejar ir" susurro contra sus labios y la forma en que sonríe me hace feliz pero más que todo, me da esperanza.

…

_Gracias por sus comentarios. Ahora si! :D _


	5. Chapter 5

**Los que apuestan por el fuego**

**5**

"Bichito, oye bichito" sonrío al escuchar su suave voz y siento sus dedos en mi estómago y costillas que van trazando un caminito imaginario en asenso hasta mi cuello, llegando a mi mentón y luego la yema de sus dedos me provocan cosquillas al rozar mis labios.

"Ya levántate bichito, ya salió el sol y sé que estás despierta" sus dedos continúan jugando con mis labios. Rozándolos e incitándolos, me provoca tomar sus dedos entre mis labios pero me controlo y en lugar me permito sonreír más abiertamente.

"Si ves, estás despierta" no abro los ojos aunque sé que está haciendo un puchero con los labios. "Bichitoooo."

"Siempre haces tanta bulla en las mañanas?" se ríe y yo la abrazo con fuerza antes de jalarla debajo de las cobijas nuevamente.

Cuando estamos cubiertas y calentitas abro los ojos y la encuentro sonriendo pícaramente.

"Solo cuando quiero atención," me dice descaradamente y encogiendo los hombros.

"Entonces creo que quiero un rembolso" rió y ella finge una mueca de dolor.

La idea de sostener a Santana en mis brazos nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza, quizá porque nuestra relación no se prestó para eso en ninguna ocasión y también porque la idea de abrazarnos nos provocaba repulsión en algún punto de nuestras vidas, o quizá, solo quizá es porque nunca me permití pensar en ella en algo más que _solo_ Santana.

Una sensación muy cercana a la armonía me baña completamente. Siento el pecho calentito, el estómago me baila suavemente, las plantas de los pies me cosquillean y la piel me quema. Estoy contenta y sonrío apretando con fuerza el cuerpo junto al mío, ella se pega más a mi cuerpo aceptando mi silenciosa invitación y nos quedamos totalmente cómodas abrazadas de esta manera.

La escucho sonreír luego de un par de segundos y sus labios acarician mi quijada antes de separarse un poco para verme la cara. La sensación es totalmente nueva pero parece que ésta es justo la manera en que debería despertar todas las mañanas, con Santana besando mi mentón delicadamente.

"Bicho," se me burla al mismo tiempo que sus oscuros ojos cafés se encuentran con los míos a medio camino.

"Demonio" me besa la mejilla y sonríe más ampliamente.

"Tienes clases hoy?" me pregunta mientras se acomoda sobre las almohadas sin separarse mucho de mí y cuando esta cómoda simplemente me jala y sus piernas abrazan mi cintura para estar aún más cerca. Me encanta.

"Dos horas de administración legal por la tarde," es una de mis materias favoritas y aun así me frunzo al pensar en esas dos horas que tendré que estar lejos de Santana y ni siquiera sé si ella tiene planes para quedarse hasta la tarde o no. La idea también me entristece.

"Bueno" suspira y siento su pecho subir y bajar con lentitud, "serán dos horas muy largas."

Sonrío y levanto la cabeza para observar su bello rostro y cabello alborotado. Sus delicados dedos acarician mi rostro con suavidad mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran con intensidad.

Todo se siente tan normal, tan despreocupado, tan natural.

"Te vas a quedar?" intento con todas mis fuerzas mantener mi rostro sin rastro de emoción pero siento como el traidor de mi labio superior se levanta formando una diminuta sonrisa con la esperanza de que me diga que sí.

"Solo si tú quieres, bichito" siento mi rostro sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que su dedo pulgar y meñique acarician mi mentón de modo juguetón.

Recuerdo que la acción solía molestarme con furia cuando uno de mis novios lo hacía, por algún motivo inexplicable esa necesidad de ser cariñosa nunca nació en mí, así que cuando alguien se comportaba cariñoso conmigo era totalmente incomodo de mi parte y como era normal yo los mandaba a volar en ese mismo instante repitiendo alguna de las tantas torpes líneas que siempre sonaron mucho mejor cuando salían de los labios de mi padre.

Pero no ahora, no con ella. No cuando sus dedos son suaves y cálidos, no cuando podría quedarme mirándola por horas sin aburrirme, _y_ sin ser suficiente.

"Claro que quiero" le sonrío y la yema de su pulgar cosquillea mi labio inferior haciendo que todo mi cuerpo reaccione involuntariamente y un escalofrío me recorra la piel.

Ella sonríe y yo inclino mi rostro en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos oscuros brillan y sin pensarlo dos veces me inclino hasta unir mis labios con los suyos suavemente. Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y responde a mi beso inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado esperando a que yo diese inicio y por fin he puesto fin a su interminable espera.

La idea de que alguien quiera besarme así, tan intensamente solo por el hecho de _querer_ besarme me atrae, me emociona y me hace feliz.

El calor de sus labios y la lentitud con la que se mueven me empujan rápidamente hacia la locura y estoy segura de que por probar sus labios una y otra vez sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Nunca he sido adicta a nada pero con Santana estoy segura de que eso cambiará más pronto de lo que imagino.

Rodeo sus muñecas con mis dedos mientras me arrodillo en el colchón y me acerco más, ella no me lo impide y siento sus uñas arañando mis cuero cabelludo y cuello.

Pero no es suficiente, con ella nada lo es.

Apoyo mis rodillas a cada lado de su regazo y la beso con más fuerza, sus manos encuentran mi cintura, donde sus dedos se aferran para mantener algo de control. Corro mis dedos por su gruesa cabellera al mismo tiempo que los pulmones me arden en agonía y la cabeza me da vueltas por la falta de oxígeno.

Aparto mis labios de los suyos lo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire y vuelvo a besarla casi inmediatamente. Esta vez sus labios me esperan entreabiertos y mi lengua invade su boca sin reservas, ni restricciones.

La piel en realidad me arde, el corazón a un paso de estallar y la sangre me hierbe. Podría jurar que vapor emana de los poros de mi piel pero no me atrevo a abrir los ojos y jalo de su cabello con cierta pasión y fiereza hacia atrás.

Mis labios no dudan en abusar de la deliciosa piel expuesta de su cuello y son recompensados con un gemido abrumador que sale de sus labios desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Si alguna vez fui apasionada no fue nada más que un simple acto porque esto, lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo es un total giro y desconcertantemente me pregunto si toda esta pasión estuvo siempre en mi interior, de ser así me temo que Santana ha descubierto la Caja de Pandora que ni yo misma sabía que guardaba dentro de mí.

_Me encanta_.

Su sabor me fascina, sus gemidos son música para mis oídos, su cuerpo es la sede donde mis labios pertenecen y estoy dispuesta a recorrer cada centímetro de su perfecta figura con ellos.

Quiero grabar cada milímetro de su piel en mi memoria, quiero su sabor prendido en mi paladar, quiero estar bañada siempre de su aroma.

Me enloquece, me abruma, _me gusta!_

"Por Dios, Quinn."

El impulso con el que mi cuerpo se pega al suyo al escuchar su áspera voz es alarmante, quiero escucharla decir nuevamente mi nombre. De pronto la necesidad de escuchar mi nombre caer de sus labios es abrumadora, no solo lo quiero sino que siento que lo necesito.

Pego mis dientes en el espacio donde su mentón encuentra su cuello debajo de su oído y me enfoco en darle placer, en hacerla sentir quizás un poco de lo que ella me hizo sentir aquella noche.

Sigilosamente resbalo mis manos debajo del top azul que lleva puesto y siento su piel temblar bajo el tacto de la yema de mis dedos. Sus abdominales saltan y se contraen al mismo paso en que nuestras caderas intentan alcanzar el ritmo de nuestros labios.

La rapidez con la que podríamos perder el control me asusta, pero al mismo tiempo quiero presionar todos los botones y descubrir todos sus límites, y los míos también.

La muerdo y la escucho suspirar, sus dedos aprietan mi camiseta y cuando paso mi lengua por encima de las marcas de mis dientes su cuerpo se tensa debajo del mío y sus manos se escabullen debajo de mi prenda de vestir.

Las palmas de sus manos en mi piel son electricidad y su tacto es suficiente para hacerme perder el control.

Aparto el rostro aunque no puedo abrir los ojos por el choque de sentidos, pero su presencia es tranquilizante y al mismo tiempo la razón de mi aturdimiento.

Que extraño haber encontrado a alguien que me haga _sentir_.

"Rayos, Quinn!" su voz suena contenida y sin aliento. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y de pronto tengo su cara en mi pecho y la abrazo fuertemente contra mí. Beso su cabello y descanso la mejilla en su cabeza.

Que rápido se puede perder el control y yo nunca lo descubrí hasta hoy. Retomar ese control es mucho más difícil y la respiración me hace falta, aparte de una ducha muy fría.

"Me vuelves loca," admito en voz baja, no quiero interrumpir con la tranquilidad que de pronto nos rodea.

"Miren quien habla," se ríe sin separase de mí.

Me enfoco en controlar mis alborotadas hormonas y limpiar mi mente de escenas donde el pudor es lo último en mi sistema.

El corazón me sigue dando saltitos de felicidad después de unos minutos. Todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que su interés este enfocado en mí.

En mí!

Yo que no tengo nada de especial, nada de interesante. Yo que tengo más de un secreto y no soy nada fácil de soportar. Nada fácil de amar, tal vez sea fácil de mirar, eso me lo han dejado muy claro más veces de las que puedo contar pero nunca nadie ha mencionado lo bonito o agradable que es tenerme a su lado. Nadie nunca me ha soportado.

Nunca he vuelto loco a nadie de esta manera, aunque sé que en otras maneras si lo he hecho.

"Usualmente requiero de desayuno en la cama," suelto una carcajada al aire y nos separamos para vernos el rostro.

Está sonriendo y he reconocido el tono burlón de su voz. Su cabello es un hermoso desastre y me rebota el corazón con calidez por tan solo tenerla en frente.

Me pregunto si alguna vez me acostumbraré a verla sin que el corazón se me quiera escapar por la boca.

Espero que nunca.

"Conozco un lugar a un par de cuadras," le comento con la intensión de llevarla pero no muy contenta con el hecho de tener que salir de la cama.

Frunce el ceño mientras sus pulgares acarician la piel de mi espalda. Me doy cuenta que sigo sentada en su regazo y es más, me doy cuenta de que me siento totalmente bien, completa en más de una manera.

"Ir a este lugarcito significa salir de la cama."

No respondo nada porque estoy segura de que está pensando en voz alta por el modo en que sus ojos danzan de un lado a otro, como si estuviera ponderando opciones.

"Todavía no tengo hambre" se decide y sonrío. Paso mis brazos por su cuello y sus brazos hacen lo mismo por mi cintura, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Yo _quiero_ esto, lo que sea que es y lo quiero con ella.

No sueño con barquitos de papel, ni vivo en la octava nube de las maravillas, pero tampoco soy pesimista. Es por eso que sé que no podemos volar antes de haber tomado las necesarias precauciones.

Ella no es alguien que acabo de conocer, ni yo soy alguien nuevo en su vida. Ésta es Santana, la única persona que me conoce, que verdaderamente me conoce y por primera vez en la vida ese concepto no me aterra.

….

_Ahí lo tienen! Hasta la próxima, no se olviden de dejarme un comentario para conocer su opinión :)_


End file.
